A Tangled Web
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 15 | EpNum = 08 | GnSNum = C2E77 | Airdate = 2019-09-05 19:00 PDT | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-seventh episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Indeed, we play Dungeons & Dragons! Missed everyone terribly last week but check out the awesome Dalen's Closet one-shot. Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So, last we left off: the Mighty Nein had made their way northward to the Greying Wildlands, had made contact with the keepers of the Cinderrest Sanctum, the Burning Lodge, where the Dust family, with a connection to the Clay family, was brought with an interesting challenge of the Clay family trying to bring some of these visions to bear in some way to protect their home grove. You managed to acquire some of this refined residuum and processed it as per this vision in the Underforge, and in doing so, completed one aspect of this vision. You also made friends with Reani, an amazing aasimar druid who was living in Uthodurn, and aided you towards the cavern lair of an ancient white dragon, where you enchanted mythril to iceflex, and returned to have two halves of a long-shattered magical sword reforged. And now, at the hands of Fjord, who had tossed his previous blade and his pact with Uk'otoa into the flames and spent a period of time powerless and in search for direction, accepted a charge from the Wildmother herself, and begins his first day on the path of a paladin. "So as we pick up here, you guys have said your goodbyes to Reani, who has returned to Uthodurn to hopefully take on some of that contract that she had agreed to, to aid you guys in figuring your circle of teleportation to Uthodurn, and it seemed like she was interested in going into some adventure and some bad insanity anyway, says her goodbyes. It’s now mid-day or so. You guys are at the Cinderrest Sanctum. It’s warm and it’s sweaty on the inside. It is cold after a fresh snow on the outside. What would you like to do?" Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (through Jester's Scry) * Caleb Widogast New Returning * Dairon * Essek Thelyss * The Gentleman (through Jester's Sending spell) * Yussa Errenis (through Jester's Sending spell) * Wentsworth * Blude * Obann (through Jester's Scry) * The Laughing Hand (through Jester's Scry) Mentioned * Reani * Demid Sunlash * Leylas Krynn * Astrid * Eodwulf * Trent Ikithon * Martinet Ludinus De'leth * Headmaster Oremid Hass * Lady Vess DeRogna * Vence Nuthales * Marion Lavorre * Kiri * Orly Skiffback * The Jagentoths Inventory Quotations * Caleb: (speaking of the captured Scourger) I assume she has not had much empathy offered to her. And thus she offers no empathy, nor will she, anymore. But things maybe would be better for me if there had been a little more empathy, and there was not. Jester: But there is now. Beau: This isn’t some sort of a weird masochistic self-projection type of thing, is it? Caleb: Oh, why not both? References Art: